


I still remember the way you taste like.

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, also inspired by that one line and scene from Vauseman, just a tiny smudge of smut, yeah you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: "I still remember the way you taste like.” Lena keeps replaying the sinful whisper and what came after that, over and over again. Even though her room is dark, the air is chill, she still feels her everywhere.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	I still remember the way you taste like.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one line and scenes from Vauseman.

The bar is not at all crowded; maybe that's why she spots her so easily.

Okay, who is she lying to, she singled her out the first moment she stepped into the bar. All beautiful blonde, her radiant smile and those blue baby eyes she always can't get out of her mind, and there's something else too. This time she's wearing a blue dress which makes her eyes pop out. She tries not to look, but she does every single time she hears her laugh, every time she singles out her name out of her friend's mouths. It's so hard not to look, but she's being rude, and she's pretty sure her friends like the attention or lack thereof she's giving them.

"Earth to Lena!" One of them snaps his fingers right in front of her face.

"What?" She snaps back, glaring at Jack who remains oblivious to her mood or the fact that she’s doing her signature glare that makes other grown adult men cower, but not him, never him. He just offers her a ‘tsk’ and a roll of his eyes.

"I asked if you wanted something else?" He stares at her empty drink and she feels bad for treating him unkindly. "Oh, another white Russian please." With a nod, he goes away.

She excuses herself for a moment to go to the bathroom. She needs a moment to cool down, to focus on the night ahead, which means not thinking or looking at Kara's way, for the blonde to perpetually stay in her head, at least more than it already is.

There's a short line for the women's bathroom that seems to be a relief for Lena. She resists the urge to turn back and spot the blonde, but she doesn't even have to turn back when her vision clouds with cerulean eyes in front of her.

"Hi," Kara greets her with her pearly white smile. Her curls bounce with each step she takes, her glasses push down a little and with a single touch of her fingertips they’re back on it’s rightful place. Kara’s shaky hands interlace, and they rest on her stomach.

"Hey." Lena replies back, hoping she doesn’t sound nervous. She's got to keep up with appearances though; she doesn't want Kara to know how fast her heart is racing, and how sweaty her palms are, so she gives her best signature smirk, conveying the power she has since it was Kara who came to her and not the other way around.

She looks back to where her friends are to see if they are watching and then to Kara's friends who are equally engrossed in their own world to notice them.

"What are you doing here?" Lena is not talking about waiting for the bathroom but rather why she was in her bar, after Kara disappeared on her for weeks, after they spent entire weeks knowing each other's darkest secrets and bodies.

Lena wants to say that those couple of weeks without her don’t matter but, they do, and it hurt her when she didn't hear from Kara. Lena is not the type to commit, but she was ready just for the blonde to throw her whole mantra away. And she's just remembering that now when Kara's shy smile appears with a blush.

"Oh, we heard that it was an open bar kind of night, so we decided to come here." Kara tries to say nonchalantly but she fails, Lena chuckles and raises her perfect eyebrow showing her she ''believes her''.

"And you, Lena?" Kara asks. They both know she’s stalling. 

"Aren't you forgetting this is my best friend's bar and every night is open bar for me?" Lena says and Kara laughs awkwardly. Kara’s whole demeanor changes and she’s back being nervous and all over the place.

“But I’m also trying to have a good time after-“ She doesn’t have to say it, it’s written all over Kara’s guilty face. Lena sighs and runs her hand through her hair and Kara stares at her lips, then looks up just at the same time Lena meets her eyes.

"Lena, I'm really sorry for not- I'm not like that, I don't do things like that."

"Not like that? Things like that? You have to be more specific here Kara." The way Lena says her name, clouds Kara's judgement and she searches for the appropriate words to explain herself.

"Remember when I said that I was complicated, that I had a complicated situation well I meant it." Kara's complicated situation has a face and a name, one that Lena wishes so much for her to be the replacement.

"Mike and I-I just don't-There are rules and you’re making me break every single one of them." When she met Kara, the blonde told her straight away that she was in an open relationship, not something that she wanted herself, but she was and that she only could do a one night. But that was the problem, one night turn into a week then two weeks and then three and in those three weeks, everything changed. 

"That's the whole problem isn't it?"

Kara gives her a confused look.

"Rules aren't fun."

They're probably a lot closer now, neither has noticed but they have. Is like they have this urge to be close, a yearn to touch but neither is willing to close the distance, to take the first step, to finally crack on the craving, not until the door to the bathroom suddenly opens and they're forced to take a step back in opposite directions to let the door open and let the woman out.

Lena closes the door, they still remain outside, and like magnets they return to their previous positions, this time noticing the space.

"Listen Kara, I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I mean if that's your future husband by all means tell me to back off, but you pursued me and the weeks that we spent together were...I've never felt so connected to anyone like I do with you and I do want to see what this could be."

"I can't stop thinking about you Lena. I tried so hard to make it work with him, but ever since-" Lena has to take a deep breath when Kara takes one step closer and she can feel her breathing in her ear, her body pressed against her. "Ever since I was with you, I still remember the way you taste like." It takes everything for Lena not to take her right then and there, but she is not that strong as to keep her hands to herself or her lips for that matter after that.

She attacks her mouth, touches her body like she's on fire and Kara, Kara lets her.

When a tongue comes to play, Lena has more willpower that she ever thought she had, and she pushes Kara against the wall before opening the unoccupied bathroom and carries Kara inside, to let her taste what she wants, and let Lena take Kara the way she has been dreaming of doing since they say hello, even before that.

Kara does taste her, over and over against the door of the bathroom, near the sink, the other wall of the small bathroom space, while Lena takes her against the same door, the sink and she could've taken her more times before there's a furious knock outside that makes the fumble for their clothes, laugh against bruised lips, and tangled up hair, and leave the small space for the comfort of Lena's apartment.

* * *

_‘I still remember the way you taste like.’_ Lena keeps replaying the sinful whisper and what came after that, over and over again. Even though her room is dark, the air is chill, she still feels her everywhere.

"What are you thinking?" It's not a surprise that immediately her voice makes the room light up somehow, make the room hot, or just her, and makes Lena feel her everywhere. Her voice has the capacity to render her without words just like her actions and this time is proving difficult to even explain it.

"What you said tonight."

Kara chuckles until she feels a little push on her stomach. "I said a lot of things."

Lena doesn’t have a problem uttering this but Kara chokes on air. "I still remember the way you taste like."

Lena’s pretty sure that if she could see her, she would see how tinted red her cheeks are. "I love it." Lena says instead, knowing how embarrassed Kara is because of the lack of a reply.

"You make me do and say things that I never thought I could or say out loud." Kara whispers when there’s no need to but she knows that this is Kara at her most vulnerable state. She knows this because those weeks have taught her everything about the sweet reporter. 

"But that's a good thing, right?"

"It's a scary thing." Kara finds Lena's fingers in the dark. Lena takes their joint hands towards her mouth. She kisses the back of the blonde's hand and keeps it close to her heart.

"I'm scared too, if that means something." She’s terrified. She’s never felt this before in her life and she doesn’t think she can get it again.

Kara nods but it's dark for Lena to see her. "It does."

"But it's a good scared." Lena says, she pulls Kara into her, while Kara goes willingly and tangles herself into her body where she whispers into her neck. "Yeah mine too."

"Tired?" Kara asks. Her fingers trace through her stomach and Lena does the same with Kara’s abs.

"You tired me yeah." Lena laughs when Kara lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank God, you tired me as well."

"Are we that old already for not having another round of sex."

"Oh no, it's just we had so much that we can't possibly go another round. But wait to the morning, I will rock your world."

"I can't wait."

"Me too."

"You know why?" There's a shrug but it's a general idea.

"Because I love the way you taste."

It turns out they did have energy for one last round.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope this year is a good year for all of us and for Supercorp! 
> 
> So I decided to do one fic each week for the entire year, so expect something new from me every single week. 
> 
> I have, oneshots like this one, a family series and mini drabbles! So I'll see you next week and the next one, and the next one and the....you get it. 
> 
> Thoughts and likes are appreciated!


End file.
